


You can rock their world

by Lluvia185



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Firefly References, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is frustrated with her sex life, Sara and Diggle try to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can rock their world

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fic I post here, it is also my second written in English, so I'm a bit uneasy with it, cause I don't have a beta, and me and English prepositions are sworn enemies.  
> I've read and seen lot of angst fics since last episode of the show, but this is just fun. It's set after 2x13 episode but Sara and Oliver are not together, they have been but not anymore. Hope you'll enjoy it.

She walked down the stairs of the lair blinking in a state of haze, as if by batting her eyelids she would rid of the images she's just seen. Why in Google's name has she always walked in _those_ kind of situations?

 

She hasn't yet reached the bottom of the stairs when the door opened again and a very flushed Roy came down the stairs, running and zipping his hoodie with fumbling fingers.

 

“Blondie, wait!” He said in a hurry. She turned and gave him a more indignant look than usual at the nickname he started to use for her, and he visibly swallowed in regret. “...I meant, _Felicity_. Can we... can we just talk for a second?”

 

She ignored him, and came into the already enlighten lair, where Digg was sitting in one of the working tables with Sara by his side. Both of them raised their heads to glance at her and Roy, who was chasing after Felicity saying her name over and over again without getting any attention from the blonde IT. She seated her bag on the table and took off her coat while bluntly ignoring Roy's efforts to talk to her.

 

“Am I the only one here who is NOT getting laid?”

 

Both Roy and Diggle cringed at her statement, Sara gave her a curious look as to waiting for her to elaborate, which, oh, of course she was going to.

 

“I mean, _you_ ” she pointed to Diggle “are rekindling with Lyla every time you can, _you_ ” she turned to Sara who was smiling at Digg's embarrassment “are apparently bisexual, which gives you at least... thrice opportunities more than me of getting some action – naked action” she clarified at the looks of everyone. “And of course we all know how of a man-whore Oliver is – sorry” she said to Sara for obvious reasons.

 

“Not taken” she answered, despite Felicity had only paused to take some air before she could carry on with her speech.

 

“I still was trying to forget him screwing with the spawn of the devil while our trip to 'beyond the Wall'...” She quoted with her fingers.

 

“Wait, what?” A very shocked and bewildered Diggle try to ask her, but she wasn't near finish yet.

 

“... And _now_ I have another _very_ un-wanted picture of a Queen burning in my brain!” Roy flinched visible at that, both Digg and Sara shouting interested yet pitiful glances at him. “...but no sexy times for the geek-sidekick in over... you know what? I don't even remember how long. Is it something wrong with me?” Felicity asked to the three of them, but before neither of them could open their mouths, she went on again. “I mean, I am smart, _very._ Am I too much smart for a man to find me worth of getting laid? And don't say yes to that, because that would be so sexist” Digg shook his head as he wouldn't dare to say yes to that. “And I _know_ I'm attractive, maybe average attractive, but you should see some of the looks I'm getting in Account department. Of course, that could be also because all those jerks think I'm screwing my way to the top – and if being a secretary is any kind of top-job for a cum-laude's MIT woman, then our society is more screwed that I thought – but at least if I were screwing my boss I wouldn't mind what those sexist assholes would think – not that I care too much either way – but on that case I would have been getting laid, and that's the whole point of this conversation, that I-AM-NOT”

 

That said, she sank into the nearest chair and bury her head between her arms resting on the table. So she missed how everybody's eyes have gotten bigger with shock during her last ramble. They looked at each other very unsure of what to say, or even if the should say something at all. A long tense silent moment went by, and then Felicity moved her head just enough to glance at them.

 

“Digg, tell me I'm pretty” she said, and her partner smiled, because now he know what to say to make her smile. When the door of the lair opened again, the only one who turned slightly and acknowledged Oliver's arrival was Sara.

 

“Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion” Digg answered Felicity's question, and as predicted she smiled.

 

“ 'Cause I'm pretty?” She replied, brighten up and sitting upright to look at the bodyguard.

 

“ 'Cause you're pretty” he said squeezing her shoulder.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Oliver's voice came from behind and all of them turned to look at him. Roy, who wasn't really eager to heard Felicity telling Oliver how she'd surprised him and Thea having sex on Verdant's storehouse, quickly answered him with a 'No' that let Oliver even more suspicious. Sara took pity on the young man and answered Ollie for him.

 

“Only that Felicity is frustrated.”

 

Oliver frowned at that and took a few steps to get closer to the group.

 

“About what? Is something I can help with?”He said. Felicity went beetroot and Sara and Diggle shared a chuckled at that, while Roy seemed to look at everywhere but him. “What?” Oliver grumbled.

 

“I meant _sexually_ frustrated” Sara clarified and Oliver moved uncomfortable on his feet while the meaning of that sank on him.

 

“The big boy” Sara pointed Diggle “was reassuring her prettiness” Oliver muttered a 'Uh-hum' and went to the glass cabin to put his bow and quiver away. “And you know what?” Sara said getting up from the table and placing her hand where Diggle's were until a second before, on Felicity's shoulder. “I would totally do you” And she could swear Oliver's bow almost slipped from his grip.

 

“Really?” Felicity asked her like a child waiting for a present, and damn her, she was completely adorable. Sara couldn't help it but smile.

 

“Well, yeah, girl. I don't know about others “average” attractive women, but have you recently checked you ass? 'Cause it's totally hot.”

 

That time everyone heard a clumsy thud, when Oliver's bow missed it's rack and crashed against the stored arrows. All of them turned to look at him who was very focused on collecting every arrow and bluntly ignore them. Sara took the opportunity to elbowed Digg and point Felicity with a knowing mischievous glance. The bodyguard smiled and cleared his voice loudly.

 

“Yeah, that's true Felicity, you know that grey dress you wear to work sometimes? It really makes me to appreciate the view. On a friendly way, of course.” He added smiling even more under the angry, indignant glare Oliver was shooting at him.

 

“Well, I do _like_ how good I look on that dress” Felicity recognized, and both Diggle and Sara nodded eagerly. “And I do, I mean, I honestly appreciate this ego-bust from you guys...” she went on still unsure “But, I don't see how this is going to help me with my current situation – the not having 'naked action' situation.”

 

“Seriously?” Sara asked, a little smile playing on her lips. “ 'Cause I think with that ego-bust, you can try and rock some men fantasies”

 

“Men fantasies” Felicity retorted, arching one eyebrow.

 

“Come on, you already have to know you got this huge 'Strict-hot-naughty-teacher-vibe' ” Sara replied almost laughing, both Roy and Digg made a face that only can be translatable as 'Oh-God-this-is-like-picturing-my-sister-having wild-sex-please-stop'. But Felicity couldn't stop from laughing too, because, yes, she new how big that 'vibe' was.

 

“See,” Sara said when she saw the knowing smile on the other woman's face. “I knew I couldn't be the only one to have noticed it” And she playfully pushed Felicity's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, you're not the first” the former IT-girl replied still smiling.

 

“So... I bet you really can rock their world” She pushed her shoulder again while wiggling her eyebrows at Felicity. “How about the also well-known librarian-fantasy?... Or you know, the _secretary_ ”

 

A new fuss came from where Oliver had been working with some new bomb-arrows on a near table. “Can we–“ he stopped himself to cleared his strangled voice. “How are we going on the Bronze Tiger top-secret release?”

 

Diggle shoot a victorious glance to Sara, and she have to restrained herself from give him a high-five. Felicity stood up and went to the computers with Oliver following her close.

 

“Well played. Well played, indeed.” Diggle said nodding his head.

 

“I don't know, they are _so_ easy” Sara replied.

 

“Seriously, guys. When are you going to get tired of playing with them?” Roy chipped in.

 

“Not soon, kid,” Digg answered patting his shoulder and smiling to Sara. “Not soon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll might write a little more of this, not sure.


End file.
